


Mission Thanksgiving

by Pinkfish18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Announcements, Coming Out, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Magical Pregnancy, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Team as Family, Texting, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfish18/pseuds/Pinkfish18
Summary: Shuri turned her head towards Wanda, and nodded at her encouragingly. Wanda took a huge gulp of her water, and cleared her throat."Speaking of announcements," heads turn toward her voice, "Vision and I are having a baby". There was a beat of silence in which Clint not so subtly whispered to Natasha, "how?" But he didn't get an answer because Harley put down his glass of water a little too noisily, and said, "I'm gay", without missing a beat Shuri made eye contact with him, and said over the silence, "me too. I like girls."OrThe Stark household is always chaotic. But this Thanksgiving dinner breaks all the records.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	Mission Thanksgiving

Shuri was practically vibrating from nerves and excitement. Today was the day. Today was the day they were going to generate chaos. T'challa got out of the car, and motioned her to do the same. He had this look on his face that was half amusement and half fear. Shuri knew that look, of course she knew that look. T'challa has that look on his face everytime Shuri meets up with Peter Parker and Harley Keener.

"Please don't burn their house down this time," he said with a heavy sigh.

Of course, how could anyone forget the last time these three were left unattended. Morgan had caught a fever, and Tony and Pepper had left three teenagers in charge of the dinner. Vision was in charge of said teenagers but of course no one would take poor Vision's advice when it came to cooking, dismissing his attempts at salvaging the dish by saying "you don't even eat, dude!". So the kitchen was on fire, and DUM-E wasn't there to extinguish it. Shuri obviously didn't face any serious consequences, and neither did Harley, but poor Peter was banned from the tower for a week.

Shuri just shrugged and tried not to burst out laughing as the door to the Stark's opened, and little Morgan enveloped her into a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Her voice came out muffled.  
Shuri let out a surprised laugh, and patted Morgan's head, "I missed you too, Morguna."

"Everyone's almost here, and there's so much food on the table, and I'm so hungry," she guided Shuri inside by the hand, "oh I love Thanksgiving!".

Once inside Shuri looked around till she spotted Wanda looking very nervous.

"Why don't you go find Peter for me," Shuri said looking down at Morgan's excited eyes, "and save the best seat at the table, I'll join you there." At that Morgan's eyes lit up more, and she ran off to look for Peter.

Shuri shook her head fondly then made her way toward Wanda who's now joined by Vision at her side.

"Hey, you okay?" Shuri asked carefully. "You still game, right? We can abort mission if you want." Wanda let out a nervous breath. Shuri could see she was shaking slightly, and wanted to hug her, and comfort her as best as she could. She saw Vision squeeze her hand lightly in a comforting gesture, and a warm smile making its way to his face. Wanda nodded her head enthusiastically, "I'm good, I'm good. We are totally doing this. Everyone is almost here it's a good time." She gave a nervous but sincere smile.

"Alright everyone! Dinner is set. Harley stop running around, and come sit at the table!" Tony's voice cut through the chaos of dishes clattering, people greeting each other, Morgan giggling as she ran away from Harley, and the light music playing in the background.

*Mission Thanksgiving*

Shuri: everyone ready right?  
Peter: yup!!!  
Harley: I was born ready  
Nebula: yes  
Wanda: let's do this  
Vision: : )  
Cassie: so excited!!

After everyone was settled down and served, there's an easy flow of conversation going around the table. Steve and Sam were talking politics with an occasional input from Hope. Stephen Strange looked miserable with Tony and Scott arguing about something, each asking him to take their side. Happy and Rhodey were also trying their best to ignore Tony, and were occasionally joining into the political talk. T'challa was catching up with Bucky. Clint and Natasha were having their own little private chat giggling like children, and Thor and Bruce also seemed to be in a very serious conversation. Shuri sees Pepper clear her throat trying to get Tony's attention, but Tony being so deep into the argument completely ignores her. Pepper inhales sharply, and taps on Tony's shoulder giving him a pointed look once he turns to look at her. The look he got worked because the next thing Tony Stark did was stand up with a glass of champagne in one hand and a spoon in another.

"Okay everyone, can I have your attention please, yes thank you", he set down the spoon once he got everyone's attention, "I have, um, actually we have an announcement, Pepper and I, as everyone here knows we've been engaged for a really long time, saved the world, had a daughter, well two actually," he smiled warmly at Nebula, "but during all that we never actually got around to setting the date, and saying our vows, and all that. What I'm trying to say is you all are officially invited to our wedding which will be happening in January. That's all, right?" He looks down at Pepper, who nodded happily. "That's all," he says one last time before sitting himself down.

The table erupted in a row of 'congratulations' and 'finallys'. 

Shuri turned her head towards Wanda, and nodded at her encouragingly. Wanda took a huge gulp of her water, and cleared her throat.

"Speaking of announcements," heads turn toward her voice, "Vision and I are having a baby". There is a beat of silence in which Clint not so subtly whispered to Natasha, "how?" But he didn't get an answer because Harley put down his glass of water a little too noisily, and said, "I'm gay", without missing a beat Shuri made eye contact with him, and said over the silence, "me too. I like girls."

Next is Cassie, and Shuri turns her head toward her who smiles and giggles before saying, "oh I'm straight, and I'm actually seeing a boy for three months now." Scott's head snaps toward her as if making sure he heard right, as if still not comprehending the fact that his little peanut is not so little anymore. 

It's Peter's turn so before Scott could say anything he squeaks in a high voice, "bi" before clearing his throat, and repeating, "bi, I'm bi, bisexual, I am dating MJ of course, who's a girl, but I like boys too, boys are nice, pretty, you know, ummm yeah, uhm I'm gonna shut up now," he looks down at his plate with his face all flushed. Everyone turn to Nebula as she is the only one who's yet to speak anything. Nebula looked up, blinked, then said "oh I'm asexual. I'm just here for the cake." 

The room had gone so silent that you could actually hear everyone's breathing. Then unexpectedly Morgan stood up on her chair, "I," she began. Wait, this wasn't in the plan, "punched Ricky in the face yesterday," she finished very proudly.

"What? Why? Morgan!" Is what Tony managed to get out, "I thought I told you not to punch other kids."

"But he was being mean! And Peter told me it's okay cuz you also punched Captain America, and he's your friend. Ricky wasn't even my friend." She huffed. 

You could hear Clint and Natasha snickering in the background as Peter's eyes widen, and Tony's mouth droped open.

"I didn't say that! Morgan, you traitor!" Peter whined. 

Morgan giggled at that, and said to Tony, "you can't ground me cuz then you'll have to ground everyone." She seemed proud by that logic.

"You can't ground me, Mr. Stark, I don't live here." Peter joined in. Alright then we're doing this, Shuri thought as she joined in on the fun, "you can't ground me as I also don't live here."

"Same, actually," Cassie starts, "and you can't ground me either dad as I live with Mom, and she's met him, and she approves," she beamed.

"You shouldn't ground me, I am only here for cake," Nebula said.

"You can't ground me because that's bad for the baby," Wanda said, "and unfortunately you can't ground me, sir," Vision chimed in, "as I can walk through walls." Somehow he managed to look guilty about it.

"Aaand," Harley rolled his eyes, and then looked straight into Tony's eyes challengingly, "you can't ground me, old man, cuz that's homophobic." 

"Okay, first of all," said Tony exasperatedly, "that makes no sense. Second, Wanda, Vision, I don't know how that happened, honestly I don't even wanna know, but congrats anyway. Third, Morgan, we're going to have a chat about what you did. And lastly, if any of you little, Peter cover Morgan's ears, shits, pull a stunt like that again, and take away my limelight, I will take you all out of the Will."

"What he means to say is," Pepper cut in, "congratulations on the baby, you two. If there's anything you need help with, we're here. And as for the rest except for you Morgan, we're all happy for you guys," She smiled warmly.

"We're also gonna have a chat, peanut," Scott said sternly to Cassie, as she threw her hands in the air.

T'challa gave Shuri a look as if to say 'at least nothing's on fire' but there was a warmness in his eyes. Shuri returned the smile, and her phone chimed.

*Mission Thanksgiving*  
Wanda: I call that a success  
Harley: duh  
Peter: I am not grounded or banned so yeah success :D  
Cassie: I am gonna get a earful about this.

Shuri clicked her phone off, and went back to her food happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
